Goosefeather's Curse/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Goosefeather receives his full medicine cat name from Cloudberry at the Moonstone. At first, the only cats who cheer for them are the cats in his visions, but then the medicine cats start to congratulate him as well. Echosnout growls that Goosefeather should not start thinking he was better than the others, to which Cloudberry purrs that Goosefeather knew he would never stop learning. Goosefeather is angry, thinking that he already knows more than the others. The voices begin to yowl prophecies in his head, and Goosefeather is overwhelmed, not knowing what they mean. The medicine cats then leave the Moonstone. :Cloudberry asks Goosefeather to go out and collect borage. Goosefeather sighs that he'll be collecting the half the forest at this rate, and asks if he could take an apprentice with him. Cloudberry shakes her head, telling him that in her eyes he is still an apprentice himself, and that giving him his full name was Doestar's idea, not hers. Goosefeather growls that he had earned it, but Cloudberry points out that his visions are a gift, and he must learn his other skills. :He leaves the den and heads into the clearing, where the mentors have returned from patrol with their apprentices. As Goosefeather passes them, Rabbitpaw growls that Goosefeather should think that he was better than them because he had his full name. Mumblefoot growls that he had heard that comment, but instead of making his apprentice apologize, he shakes his head at Goosefeather. Larksong tells him not to worry, as his Clanmates were just trying to get used to the idea of such a young medicine cat. :Goosefeather heads into the forest and begins to collect comfrey. As he finishes, Stormtail bursts through the bushes, telling Goosefeather to watch out before racing away. A badger emerges from the bushes, and Goosefeather realizes it was his first vision, of Stormtail abandoning him to be attacked by a badger, coming true. The badger attacks him, and Goosefeather is too scared to defend him, crying out for his mother, Daisytoe, and for help. Someone shrieks at the badger to leave Goosefeather alone, and Moonpaw attacks the badger, along with a patrol of warriors. The badger flees, the warriors pursuing it, but Moonpaw lingers behind. :Goosefeather thanks her for saving his life, to which Moonpaw points out he shouldn't be out alone if he couldn't defend himself, exclaiming that she was shocked he had been given his full name without learning how to fight. Goosefeather protests that it was Stormtail's fault, to which Moonpaw stares at him. She growls that Stormtail had told the patrol about the badger, and that Goosefeather had put all their lives in danger. She tells him he needs to start living in the real world and learn to defend himself, before she races away after her patrol. Characters Major }} Minor *Sagepaw *Chiveclaw *Hawkheart *Echosnout *Redthistle *Moonpaw *Rabbitpaw *Mumblefoot *Larksong *Stormtail *Daisytoe *Windflight }} Mentioned }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Goosefeather's Curse Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas